OS de trouver la lumière
by Maman bouba
Summary: Séris d'OS sur les différents personnages de Fairytail après la fin de "Trouver la lumière" !


_Story : Trouver la lumière._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoila ! En fait, je n'ai pas pu rester sur cette fin… J'ai décidé de faire une série d'OS qui vont suivre mon histoire « Trouver la lumière ». Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais les poster ni à quelle vitesse. Si vous lisez cela sans avoir lu mon histoire, ce n'est pas grave car c'est toujours compréhensible. Pour le moment l'idée est de montrer les premières années de l'enfant de Luxus et Lucy, faisant interagir plusieurs personnages de la guilde sur qui je n'ai pas pu me concentrer… Voilà… Et donc cela commence avec la naissance !_

* * *

><p>Naissance.<p>

Lucy caressa son ventre rond avec tendresse. Ces mois de grossesses s'étaient très bien passés, même si elle avait eu du mal, à partir de son 5ème mois à laisser tomber les missions. Mais face à son petit ami, Polyussica, son équipe puis enfin la guilde entière, elle n'avait rien pu dire, juste accepter de s'arrêter. Elle s'entraînait encore sous la vigilance de Wendy qui prenait son rôle de sage femme très à cœur. C'était Luxus qui lui avait demandé, sous prétexte que la jeune fille était la seule en qui il avait confiance, à part l'acariâtre Polyussica. Ce qu'y avait rendu la jeune dragon slayer très heureuse. Ces esprits l'avaient félicité à leur manière et Lucy ne comptait plus le nombre de cadeaux qu'elle recevait du monde des esprits.

L'annonce de sa grossesse auprès de la guilde ne s'était pas passé comme le couple l'auraient voulu. En effet, le soir même où Lucy l'annonça à Luxus et que ces coéquipiers l'apprirent par Natsu, ce même jeune homme fit un gaffe en arrivant à Fairytail et tout le monde fut au courant dans l'heure qui suivit. Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise des deux concernés quand le Maître les convoqua dans son bureau dès leur arrivée à la guilde. Ils furent encore plus halluciné en trouvant Makarov entourer de peluche en tout genre et leur posant mille questions sur leur décision futur. Il avait fallut que Luxus lance un léger coup de foudre à son grand père pour qu'il se calme. Après un entretient assez hilarant pour la constellationniste qui avait vu Luxus essayer de se dépêtrer des bras de son grand père qui lui pleurait dessus en lui disant combien il était fière de lui, ils étaient sorti dans le bar de la guilde où les félicitations volèrent de toute part même si au milieu d'elles, les menacent de Erza à Luxus ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Une fête s'en suivit qui finit par détruire presque tout la guilde.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Cette guilde serait vraiment parfaite pour élever son enfant, avec la petite Asuka qui avait décidé de devenir une super grande sœur et le nombre de tantes que ce petit allait avoir. La jeune femme soupira un peu. Elle devait accoucher d'ici quelques jours et elle se sentait assez angoissée. Malgré les conseils de Bisca qui lui avaient été utiles, elle ressentait l'absence de ces parents. Sa mère qui aurait été folle de joie de la voir enceinte et son père qui aurait sûrement menacer Luxus. Son petit ami n'était d'ailleurs pas la, une urgence dans un ville voisine les avaient obligé, lui, son équipe et quelques une des meilleurs de la guilde dont ses coéquipiers, à partir il y a deux jours, la laissant seul avec ses pensées et ses angoisses. Heureusement que Wendy était auprès d'elle tous les jours ainsi que Lisanna et Mirajane. La jeune fille devait d'ailleurs bientôt arrivée. C'est lorsqu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées plutôt triste que la jeune femme sentit la première contraction. Elle était assez violente et lui avait coupé le souffle. Lucy décida de s'allonger en attendant que cela passe mais au bout d'une heure à attendre, les contractions ne s'arrêtaient pas.

- Faites que je n'accouche pas maintenant. pria silencieusement la jeune femme.

Wendy arriva tout juste et se précipita sur elle pour voir comment elle allait.

- Lucy, tu as des contractions ?

- Non, je m'amuse à te faire peur, grimaça son amie.

- Suis-je bête, excuse moi… Laisse moi t'examiner pour voir si tu es en travail ou pas…

La dragonslayer examina son amie pendant quelques temps avant de lui dire avec un petit sourire :

- C'est pour aujourd'hui, Lucy.

- Quoi ? Non, non… Luxus n'est pas la… je ne peux pas accoucher sans lui…

- Lucy, tenta son amie.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas… Mes parents ne sont déjà pas la, je ne peux pas accoucher sans lui ! hurla presque la jeune femme d'un air paniqué.

- Lucy ! cria Wendy. Tu es en travail certes mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu vas accoucher dans la minute d'accord ? Commence par appeler Léo qu'il aille chercher Luxus, pendant ce temps, je réunis tes affaires et on va à la guilde d'accord ?

La jeune femme hacha doucement la tête et appela avec difficulté Léo, la douleur l'empêchant de se concentrer. Au bout de quelques essais, Léo apparut dans un rayon blanc.

- Lucy ? Que se passe-t-il ? On sent de drôle de chocs dans le monde des esprits.

- J'ai besoin que tu aille chercher Luxus, murmura la jeune femme.

- Oh mon dieu, tu accouches ! paniqua un peu l'esprit.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué… cingla la jeune femme. Vas me chercher Luxus en urgence d'accord ?

- J'y vais ! Je vais passer la porte par mes propres moyens, conserves tes forces !

Lucy et Wendy partirent rapidement, les contractions se rapprochant. Arrivées à la guilde, Lucy fut confiée aux soins des sœurs Strauss pendant que Wendy partait chercher Polyussica. La jeune femme fut allongée dans l'infirmerie en attendant le retour de Luxus ou de Wendy. Elle soupira, observant cette pièce où elle avait passé pas mal de temps pour une tout autre raison. Qu'elle avait changé entre ses deux moments. Une plus violente concentration la fit crier sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, ces deux amie à son chevet ne pouvant rien faire.

- Je vais te faire une tisane avec du miel que tu puisse avoir un peu de force. Lui dit Mirajane en sortant de l'infirmerie.

- J'ai peur, murmura Lucy à Lisanna quand l'aînée des Strauss fut parti. J'ai peur que Luxus ne soit pas la.

- Il sera la ! Rassura toi ! s'écria Lisanna. Il ne manquera cela pour rien au monde. Et tu risque de voir apparaître toute la guilde d'ailleurs ! Natsu veut absolument être ma, tout comme Erza et Grey ! Ils seront la.

- J'aurais aimé que mes parents soient encore vivants.

- Je te comprends. Mais on est la nous !

- Aaaaaaah ! hurla Lucy.

Elle se retrouva trempée, sa poche des eaux avaient lâchée. Mirajane arriva à ce moment la avec une tasse qu'elle mit dans les mains de la future mère.

- Bois ça et ne panique pas ! Tout va bien !

La jeune femme hocha la tête et but comme elle put sa tasse en priant pour que Polyussica arrive ou Luxus. Elle était paniquée mais faisait des efforts pour ne rien montrer. Comme pour répondre aux attentes de la jeune femme, la vieille guérisseuse arriva et exigea que tout le monde quitte la pièce sauf Wendy. Elle examina Lucy et lui annonça qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps avant d'avoir besoin de pousser.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois te détendre. Tu n'as pas encore assez dilaté. Wendy, retourne lui chercher de la tisane avec du miel, elle doit prendre des forces. Quand à toi, je vais te faire des tisanes anti-douleur même si ça ne fera pas forcément beaucoup d'effet.

Lucy hocha la tête et attendit. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, elle pris toutes les tisanes que lui tendait Polyussica tout en attendant le futur père.

- Il va falloir que tu commences à pousser, jeune fille. Lui fit l'acariâtre femme.

- On… On peut encore attendre un peu… Il ne devrais plus tarder… murmura Lucy.

- J'attends 15 min mais pas plus, tu vas t'épuiser sinon et tu n'auras plus de force pour pousser.

Au bout des 15 minutes, Luxus arriva enfin, prêt à soutenir sa femme.

- Je suis la, mon amour, je suis la. Et tout la guilde est la, en bas et on est la pour te soutenir !

La jeune femme hocha le tête et en serrant la main de Luxus et en criant, elle commença à pousser.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans le bar de la guilde, tout le monde était réuni pour ce moment très spécial. Luxus et Lucy allaient avoir leur enfant. Tout le monde avait hâte même si plusieurs grimaçait en entendant les cries pousser par leur amie.<p>

- Mais il se passe quoi la haut pour qu'elle crie comme ça ! finit par exploser Natsu.

- Natsu ! Ne crie pas comme ça. Le réprimanda Erza. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- C'est vrai, l'allumette. Et ces cries sont normaux, il faut bien que le bébé sorte…

- Je sais bien. soupira le rose. Mais je ne supporte pas de l'entendre crier…

- Et bah, qu'est ce que ce sera quand Lisanna accouchera elle aussi. fit innocemment Erza sans se rendre compte du malaise dans lequel elle plongea Natsu.

Pendant ce qui leur paru des jours et des jours mais qui ne fut pourtant que deux heures, les cries de Lucy et les encouragement de Wendy et Luxus résonnèrent dans la guilde. C'est quand tout fut finit que l'attente fut la plus longue. Le silence était assourdissant puis des pleures de nouveau né se firent attendre vite suivi par les hurlement de joie de la guilde. Hurlement qui furent coupé par une Polyussica furieuse qui leur dirent de se taire pour ne pas perturbé le nouveau né et sa mère. La guérisseuse rentra dans l'infirmerie pour s'occuper de Lucy et ce fut Luxus qui sortit en souriant, tenant une petite chose dans ces bras. Il descendit les marches doucement, vers sa famille. Puis arrivé en bas, il leur présenta une petite fille tout ronde et rose.

- Je vous présente Rosalie Drear, la nouvelle fée de Fairytail !

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoir !<em>

_Donc voilà le premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu… N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien comme en mal !_

_MMBB._


End file.
